unknown power
by the burned taco
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parents even before his sister is born, but on the day of the nine tails attack Naruto meets someone who he will change his life, for better or worse, this is my first fan fic so don't hate me too much lol sharigan naruto- eventually rinnegan
1. Chapter 1

**bold= higher entity talking**

 _ **bold+italics= higher entity thinking**_

 _italics=someone thinking_

As the cover of fog laid onto the hidden leaf village, a strong feeling of evil crept up into the village, with further inspection we see a man in black hooded robe and a tiger printed mask with one eye hole, the man's sharingan blazed through the small hole, the man settled himself for a grand fight, the hooded figure razed his hand in an almost cinematic movement "summoning jutsu!" yelled the man, suddenly a large sealing array formed on the ground, then in a huge cloud of smoke...came the nine tails in all its glory.

But before that, there is a young boy by the name of naruto namikaze son of minato and kushina namikaze, tho he never did feel that way, you see.. Naruto always seemed distant to the family, maybe it was because they pretty much neglected him, maybe it was that they couldn't love him

Naruto was sitting down in his barren room alone as he tried to understand his life, currently he is only 7 years old, but already acts as if he was much older, naruto had a knack for reading books and learning new things, but the problem was that his parents had not yet taught him anything at all, claiming he needed to go to the academy first, but when he heard of a soon to be little sister and him being a brother….well maybe things will be better then.

Naruto crept down stairs for some water,but then all of a sudden BOOM followed by screams and trembling naruto hid under the kitchen table scared of what was happening, or what he didn't know was happening. After a while naruto ventured outside to see what was happening, he then saw something incredible it was a giant fox with lots of talis and it was fighting ninja!

But then it suddenly disappeared and naruto not knowing what happen, ran towards where it was but suddenly stopped when he saw a man in a cloak, "GOD DAMNIT FOURTH HOKAGE!"

Yelled the man "hello sir" spoke young naruto as he approached the man he noticed he was bleeding..something "are you ok?" the masked man spun towards the child and was about to kill him until he noticed his hair "who are you kid!" demanded the masked figure " i'm naruto namikaze" naruto stuttered out, the masked man then chuckled and said "ha this is almost too easy, when you awake, you are to remember this word" naruto was about to reply but suddenly passed out his vision went blank, a large vile of blood attached to a needle was then stabbed into naruto "hmm there, at least I did my second mission, now the old man can stop nagging about his grandson, better scram before more filthy leaf nin appear.

The cloaked figure then warped away leaving naruto on the ground, but naruto's eyes burst open revealing a blazing sharingan then his eyes slowly closed and he fell into a deep slumber

Tell me how it was guys, first story hope it is not that bad lol.


	2. Chapter 2

' _Madara_ ' the word kept repeating it self ' _Madara_ ' Naruto couldn't find a meaning to the word, why was it repeating itself? These were the thoughts of young Naruto Namikaze as he laid down in a bed in a small room. Naruto moaned, his eyes opened slowly, his head ached and his back was sore, ' _What happened to me_?' ' _Where am I?!'_ his mind raced and he started to panic. He franticly looked around the room and noticed a sign or drawing, he couldn't tell, it was a picture of a fan. Naruto looked at the picture perplexed, he had seen the image before at the academy and also the library, wasn't it called… the uch...Uchiha the the Uchiha clan, wait a minute, if that's the uchiha crest, then he must be at their clan compound "But what am I doing here" murmured Naruto " I can answer that for you" spoke someone from the darkness "Who's there?" said a frightened Naruto "Easy there kid, the names Shisui Uchiha I found you in the middle of the woods near a training ground so I brought you to my home" spoke the now identified man "Oh, thank you sir, my name is Naruto Namikaze" said a grateful Naruto "What! Namikaze! I wasn't aware the fourth had a son" said hysterical Shisui "Neither is he apparently" said a gloomy Naruto. Shisui decided to change the subject to a less depressing one. "How about some food huh I got some ramen on the stove" Naruto looked up and smiled, he took up the Uchiha's offer and started to chow down. "So Naruto tell me about yourself" said a now interested Shisui

 **Time skip(7 years later)**

Naruto woke with pains all over his body, they were from his spar with Shisui nii-san. Naruto chuckled at the thought of his unrelated brother, they had bonded as if they were actually brothers by blood. Naruto walked over to his bathroom mirror and flared his three tomoe sharingan and he could remember when he first discovered his hidden bloodline like it was yesterday.

 **=Flashback=**

 _Naruto was walking to the Uchiha compound eager to train with Shisui nii-san again until he noticed three genin pushing a little girl around until she pushed back and they had slugged her in the face knocking her out cold. "Stupid hyuga brat" said one the the taller bullies. Naruto's anger flared and he shouted "Hey! Leave her alone!" "Oh yeah brat? Wanna do something about it?" laughed one of the bullies. Naruto dashed forward with impressive speed and as he approached the three time seemed to slow down and he could see their movements, Naruto punched the taller bully in the right cheek and some teeth flew out, the bully staggered and flew back hitting his head on a nearby tree, knocking him out. The other two bullies looked in amazement as their comrade was taken out by a Uchiha brat with one swift punch, one bully had started to charge Naruto and started to engage in taijutsu throwing punches and swinging his foot to do a kick to his ribs, but Naruto saw it coming and started to dodge them, but when his opponent tried a kick to his ribs Naruto caught his foot and twisted it so hard he heard a pop, then he started to spin while still holding the bully's foot and then proceed to launch him at the tree where his buddy lied, the bully's back slammed into the tree with an audible crunch. The third bully stared in shock and shouted "Uchiha scum!" and started to run away, 'Uchiha, what does he mean by that?' Naruto looked at the girl on the ground and noticed she was waking up and decided to leave before she saw him. Naruto ran and ran till he came upon a lake and as he peered into it, he saw it, a pair of two tomoe sharingan, Naruto ran to find Shisui. Hinata saw two of the three bullies unconscious on the ground "lady Hinata! Are you harmed?" spoke her lousy proctor "y-es I am f-ine" 'did someone rescue me?' thought Hinata._

 **=Flashback end=**

Naruto walked down the stairs and as he reached the end naruto saw his 'family' enjoying a breakfast meal without him, this is how it always was, they always left him out of everything, from training saying that his seven year old sister, Naruko was more important because she was the kyuubi jinchuuriki and needed training first. Not only that but even family outings they left him out by leaving without him or just not caring about him, tho Naruto doesn't think they neglect him on purpose no no no, he thinks it's because they are just too ignorant to realize what they have done. Naruto doesn't even bother to say goodbye when he left the house, because he knows they won't hear him. As Naruto ventured outside in his chuunin vest granted by the third hokage since his 'father' wanted to spend time with his wife, not even knowing naruto was entered in the exams. Naruto's sensei had been shisui, his other two teammates were killed in action, by a missing nin. Underneath his chuunin vest was a black long sleeve shirt and black anbu pants, with his kunai and shuriken holsters on his right side. Naruto was low anbu in terms of skills, speaking of skills Naruto is advanced in fuinjutsu and could even give Jiraiya a run for his money. Strapped around Naruto's shoulder was a steel katana which he was very skilled with in battle. Naruto had learned a lot of things from Shisui and the Uchiha library, in fact Shisui had said that it was important he visited him today at their training spot. Naruto was jumping from tree to tree when he heard a loud explosion and when he came close to the field, that's when he saw him… Shisui hunched over on the ground bleeding and senbon needles in his back, burned and cuts all over his legs.

 **Thank you for the reviews and the support guys!**

 **Please tell me what I can improve on, I gotta work on my fight scenes lol**

 **Anyway thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Awakening

Naruto ran through the field with his face showing fear and worry for his brother but as he approached Shisui he noticed he was bleeding more than what he saw most of the blood was trailing from his face where his left eye had been. Naruto started to speak in a panic voice "Shisui! What happened are you ok?!" and "Who did this to you?!"Shisui held up his hand and coughed up some blood and spoke "Naruto please calm down, bring me to that tree over there" Naruto then proceeded to carry Shisui on his back to a good sized oak tree where the forest line started. "Whats going on Shisui?" spoke a concerned Naruto "listen Naruto, I can't explain it all right now just-" before Shisui could finish four people jumped into the field, they kept their distance from Naruto and Shisui. "Dam it! They caught up already!" there seemed to be three anbu of some sorts naruto studied their mask and noticed they were different from regular anbu ' _are they a special unit?...Wait a minute are these guys root ninja, the ones under Danzo the elder!?_ '.

 **=Flashback=**

" _Danzo I have given you many warnings now, if I find out that your root force is still active I swear i'll" the fourth hokage was interrupted by the old war hawk "Hokage-sama I assure you that that is not the case, my root force as you call it, has been decommissioned since the reign of the third" "Good don't let me find out otherwise" Danzo nodded and started to turn around headed for the door leading out of the hokage's office, but as he opened the door, he knocked a little kid over. Danzo looked at the child at noticed a resemblance to the man he just met "Watch it boy" said a irritated Danzo "sorry sir! Spoke the little blond kid who, unknown to Danzo was listening in on their conversation. Naruto walked towards his 'brothers' home in the Uchiha compound he couldn't stop thinking of root, they sounded cool and mysterious. Naruto slid open Shisui's door and saw his brother sitting on a chair next to a table with scrolls scattered all over it , he seemed to be studying something, lost in thought. "Shisui nii-san" Shisui turned around startled "I didn't mean to bother you" spoke an applogic Naruto Shisui gave him a cheeky smile "It's alright Naruto, what's up?" "Have you ever heard of something called root?"said Naruto with a puzzled look on his face Shisui was taken aback by that "Why would you want to know?" Naruto gave him a look that said 'just tell me' Shisui chuckled at his little brother "Ok here, have a seat" said Shisui as he pulled another chair for Naruto. Shisui started to tell him about root but was careful enough not to go into detail. After a while Naruto left Shisui's home so he could train for a bit then head home for the night, as Naruto was training he never saw Danzo watching him from the trees. 'Hn, so that's the hokage's brat eh'_

 **=Flashback end=**

' _That's the hokage's son, hn what a tragedy he was killed by a IWA assassin_ ' thought a smirking Danzo. "Kill the kage's son, he has seen to much now" said Danzo as he motioned to one of his ninja with senbon at the ready. Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them revealing a flashing fully mature sharingan ' _What! How is that…_ ' thought a confused Danzo "On second thought, just bring me his head!" Naruto glared at the old man and prepared to fight. The root anbu with the senbon out started to charge Naruto. Naruto charged as well hoping to use taijutsu, when the two got in range of each other they started to fire kicks and punches at each other. Naruto swung his right arm and elbowed the masked ninja to the back of the head. ' _He's using a anbu taijutsu style, hn ok then'_ the masked ninja started to counter Naruto since he was experienced with the style before. Naruto started to dodge and was put on the defencive as the masked root ninja threw relentless punches and kicks, just as Naruto managed to catch a punch to counter him. The masked ninja kicked Naruto in the chest hard, Naruto flew back from the powerful kick. The root ninja took advantage of the downed Naruto and hurled his senbon needles at him. Naruto saw the attack coming because of his sharingan and was able to dodge most of the needles by rolling to the left, as he recovered himself he noticed a needle sticking out of his thigh, he pulled it out quick but felt the poison course through him . "Ha give up kid" said the smirking root ninja through his mask. "Bring it fool" said a grinning Naruto. The masked root ninja glared through his mask and started to charge Naruto hoping to take advantage of the poison. Naruto smirked as the ninja came within range. Naruto started to weave hand signs "water style: water wall jutsu" said Naruto as a wall of water caught the enemy ninja in it "damn it!" said the struggling ninja, but he noticed Naruto weaving more hand signs "lightning style: lightning current jutsu!" as lightning flared through the water jutsu the root ninja winced as pain overwhelmed him. When the jutsu ended the root ninja fell and didn't move ' _most impressive Naruto-kun_ ' thought Danzo "Well that was interesting Naruto-kun but i'm afraid this game is over" spoke a frowning Danzo as he nodded to his three remaining shinobi. "Fire style: grand fireball jutsu!" said the three ninja " wind style wind bullet jutsu!" said Danzo as their jutsu's combined a huge fireball. Naruto prepared to flee but suddenly collapsed on the ground still in range of the massive fireball 'd _amn it! It must be the poison'_. Naruto could feel the intense heat of the jutsu coming close, Naruto's skin started to burn but time seemed to slow down for Naruto and his mind felt clear and started hearing something in his head ' _izanagi…..izanagi….izanagi'_ the word kept repeating itself Naruto felt dizzy and noticed the fireball that would end his life come ever so close. But suddenly just as he was about to die, "Izanagi!" yelled Naruto. The pumped up fireball exploded with great force, the explosion could be heard from a mile, but would just assume it was someone training, since it came from a training ground of the Uchiha. Naruto opened his eyes or eye now and saw the three ninja looking away from him, he realized he was behind them. Then Naruto noticed his right eye was hurt and he wasn't able to see through it, but soon dismissed it as a injury from the debri from the explosion, besides he now had an advantage. Naruto quickly grabbed eight kunai and pumped lightning chakra through them and threw them and the three root ninja. The lightning enhance kunai pierced through the three ninja killing them instantly. Danzo looked back and was stunned to see, not only the brat alive but his men killed, not to mention he himself tiring after forcing a lot of power into his jutsu so he did the best thing to do, a tactical retreat. As Danzo fled Naruto bent down to one knee and took a breath, he then remembered his brother and jumped in his direction "Shisui!" said a tired but concerned Naruto "Naruto...you did it! Knew you could do it" said Shisui with his cheeky grin. Shusui noticed Naruto's right eye was white, no sharingan. "Naruto, you used izanagi? How did you learn of that jutsu?" Naruto looked confused "Naruto, I can't explain everything now but..I know its sudden but here" Shisui's hand went to his face and what Naruto saw grossed him out. Shisui's hand now held his remaining eye. "Here Naruto, place this where your right eye was" Naruto's shaking hand took the eye and proceed to take his own out with resistance and fear, but he trusted his brother. So when he replaced his eye with his brothers he felt a stinging sensation but ignored it "Naruto" spoke Shisui. Naruto's attention returned to his downed brother. "Look Naruto… im dieing now, but don't worry, its for the best" said Shisui as he slowly slumped over "I loved you Naruto, I always will...little brother" and thus ended the adventure of Shisui Uchiha. Naruto stared at Shisui's dead body, his eyes wide. Naruto felt great pain in his eyes, they were on fire. Naruto's sharingan was blazing and spinning fiercely. Then they started to morph into the mangekyou sharingan. But in his right eye was Shisui's mangekyou and in his left..was Madara Uchiha's mangekyou sharingan. Naruto heard a groan from behind him, when he looked back, he saw it was the first root ninja he took out get on his knees. Naruto's rage flared as he locked eyes with the root nin. Naruto used the visual prowess of his sharingan and dived into the mind of the ninja for answers. What he found disturbed him, the Uchiha clan was going to attack the hidden leaf. And soon found out about Shisui's plan to use his genjutsu on the whole clan, and apparently another person knew about this. Itachi Uchiha. Naruto looked down at the root ninja once more and could see him trembling with fear. Naruto's face changed from one of hate to very passive, he stared at the ninja. Naruto reached for his katana, now Naruto wasn't the one to kill unless he could avoid it, which is why he didn't pull his sword out before… but now he has changed. Naruto freed his katana from its holster and swung it across the root nin, nearly cutting him in half.

Naruto walked back to the Uchiha clan compound and then proceed to enter the private library. Since they all knew him by now, they thought nothing of it. Naruto started doing research on his new eyes, reading what they can do to a extent. Naruto's hand knocked over a dusty old scroll when he had reached for a jutsu one, Naruto bent over to put it back until he read the title ' _Madara Uchiha_ '

 **=Flashback=**

 _As Naruto was eating his ramen with Shisui, Naruto remembered that word 'Madara' Naruto decided to ask if he knew what it meant "Hey Shisui-san, do you know what a Madara is?" Shisui look confused and then said "Oh you mean Madara Uchiha" Shisui started telling him awesome stories about the Uchiha._

 **=Flashback end=**

Naruto looked at the scroll and started reading it for the information, and was stunned that Madara also had a mangekyou sharingan. Naruto knew what he had to do...he needed to get stronger needed to stop the Uchiha from what they were planing...and most important….find Madara Uchiha.

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading another chapter, sorry it took so long.**

 **I was writing the last part of the chapter when I got tired and fell asleep, I wanted to make this chapter longer and not try to overuse the cliffhangers.**

 **Thanks for the support, it helps me write faster since I feel motivated lol**

 **Anyway bye, and if you celebrate Christmas.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

 **Sooo. This is kinda of an update/chapter I suppose**

 **I wanted to say that I took a little break from editing and so so.**

 **Now i'm back and hoping to post more chapters.**

 **I read the reviews and I very much appreciate the support and tips, tho one review kinda perplexed me**

 **. "Yust a little correction . If naruto atteined a magekyou sharingan then his left eye is eternal mangekyou not normal since shisui also had the magekyou."**

 **Now I don't want to sound like a jerk but...what? I don't know what you mean man.**

 **Well I can begin on his left eye, how would he have the eternal mangekyou? How does that make any sense? Look man, it's my story so let me write it ok? Lol**

 **Anyway I will attempt to explain why his eyes are just the normal stage of the mangekyou and not the eternal version. And don't get me started on your grammar, I don't have the best of course, but did you write that on your phone or? For the record Shisui is not Naruto's blood brother, I mentioned that as a hint* meaning that even tho he gave Naruto his eye, doesn't make it eternal. Did you also notice that I said "Madara's mangekyou sharingan" not eternal. Ok?**

 **Now onto the story, if you have any tips for me. Please pm/review and I will look over them for sure!**

Naruto stood in the Uchiha library, pondering on what he next action should be. As he thought about it he decided he needed to get _stronger_ , stronger to find Madara. Naruto looked around and noticed he left clutter of scrolls and books. He started to put them back and once he finished he walked to the doors leading outside of the dreary building. Naruto leaned against the wall of the library and started to think what made people strong, Kage strong. Naruto thought about his 'father' and what made him strong, the flying thunder god technique. Naruto thought about trying to learn it but then remembered his 'father' didn't even let Kushina near the family library. Naruto cursed his 'father' once again. Naruto decided it was time to head home when he noticed it was dark and the sun had gone down. Naruto hopped from roof to roof, making no sound as he did. Then it hit Naruto, his 'father's' teammates knew the flying thunder god! He would just have to find them and who they were, he knew his 'father' kept a picture of them on his desk in his office within the estate they lived in. as he approached the estate, he could see people everywhere around the estate. Thats right… his parents were having a party for Naruko, since it was her birthday. It was his birthday too but they had never celebrated it, much less acknowledged it. Naruto walked past the gates and made his way through the crowd. He could see the ninja and civilian council sitting and talking amongst themselves. Naruto kept his head down as he passed them to get to his 'father's' office. He was still covered in semi fresh blood from when he fought Danzo's men, and was still in his gear. Naruto was passing Naruko's room in the hallway when he bumped into THE last person he would ever want to meet right now. Naruto looked up, his eyes locked with Danzo's and they stared at one another. This was the man who killed his brother and he couldn't even kill him right now because of the party, he would be seen as guilty since he knew Danzo had a high position and Danz knew that. At this moment Naruko and her friends who were talking in her room walked out when her brother was glaring at this old man. Her friend's present were, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. They all stood in the hallway not being noticed by the two ninja. "I should kill you right now dammit!' spoke Naruto in an enraged whisper. " Now, now Naruto-kun, don't be hasty" said Danzo "Get ot of my way before I do something I regret!" whispered Naruto Danzo glared at the ki- no not kid, man, Naruto proved to him that he was not to be taken lightly. "Naruto-san do not threaten me, I have resources" said a smirking Danzo "Well then, it won't have to come to that if you stay away from me, and the Uchiha!" said Naruto still in his enraged whisper "Now out of my way" grumbled Naruto as he pushed past the old fart. Naruto didn't acknowledge his younger sister or her friends as he also pushed past them, he headed for his father's office...nothing would stop him now.

Naruto entered the cluttered office and closed the sliding door behind him. Naruto approached the desk and scanned for any picture frames, he noticed one at the edge of the desk, next to a picture of his 'family' only problem with that was the fact it didn't have him in it, just his mother father and sister. Naruto grunted and tried to put it past him. He grabbed the photo and saw three people in it. Their names etched at the bottom, bingo. Naruto had the names of the shinobi and all that was left was to find them. Before he left he noticed a scroll that was left unrolled, Naruto peeked at it and saw that it was a patrol schedule for the west gate, it was his luck that he read the names of the ninja he was hunting on the partoll list, set to pass by soon. Back at the party, Naruko and her friends didn't understand what just took place, so they just decided to worry about it later, since this wasn't the exactly best place to have a discussion. Naruto sneaked out of the party, carefull not to seen suspicious. Once far enough from everybody, he leaped to a nearby building and continued till he came across a store that sold anbu style mask, Naruto decided to pick one up, the owner was not present so he just snatched a plain white one and took off to where the patrol would pass. He would have to hit them fast and hard, he knew another patrol will pass them soon. Naruto Jumped from rooftop to rooftop, not making a sound. Naruto avoided Anbu patrols that were unlucky and stationed at the gates rather the estate where his family was having the party. He crept in the trees by the gate, masking his chakra. He heard sounds of low chatter, and the swoosh of the patrol. Naruto readied himself and slowly climbed down the tree he was on, he wanted to do this quick with no problems at all. Naruto created two shadow clones, he intended to take advantage of their knowledge transfer and the fact they could use the power of the sharingan and invade the minds of the ninja made the jutsu perfect for this situation. Him and the two clones dropped out of the cover of the trees and stood in the path of the patrol. "Stop! What are you doing here, and state your name!" said one of the ninja who pulled out his sword. Naruto didn't respond, he just kept his eyes closed and prepared to enter their minds to forcefully extract the information he wanted. The patrol started to move forward with the intent to knock him out so they could interrogate him. Naruto and his clones could sense their chakra coming close, this was it. All three Naruto's flashed their eyes open and peered into the ninja's eyes, they got caught in his visual prowess. "Damn it!" yelled one of the ninja who was the first to fall to the ground from the trees. The others soon followed as they were harder to force the information out of their minds. He knew the Uchiha's would be blamed for this… but it was necessary. Naruto let his two clones dispel, he quickly stumbled to his knee as the information was a great deal. After he recovered he stood up and was about to take off when he heard something wizing towards him, he dodged to the right as a flurry of kunai landed where he previously was standing. Naruto's pair of sharingan met, surprisingly met another pair of sharingan. Naruto bolted to the estate, hoping to lose the Anbu team in the had put some distance between the Anbu team, distracting them with clones. He tossed his mask off and his chuunin vest in a nearby bush, he would destroy them later. He entered the house and froze when he saw the Anbu team that was chasing him talking to his 'father'. Naruto walked fast to the stairs hoping to evade them again when, he bumped into the Anbu who had the pair of sharingan. The two stared at one another for a second and they moved past each other. Naruto walked up the stairs slowly, his wounds still sore. He opened his bedroom door and tossed himself on his bed, processing the information on his father's jutsu. In the mourning he walked down stairs and could see, once again his 'family' eating without him, he couldn't care right now, he had more important things to do, like the next part of his plan. Naruto decided he would set off to find Madara Uchiha, but he didn't want the village hunting him down so he came up with a idea to make a division like the hunter nins but not really, the division would be a elite force that was on call when they were in and out of the village, he would use Shisui's kotoamatsukami to make his dad sign the papers that were needed. Naruto left the house and went to a BBQ restaurant and ate a heavy meal of pork. Naruto wasted time around the village so his 'father' could arrive at his office. Naruto walked past the secretary and opened the door to the Hokage's office and could see his father sitting there doing paper work. Minato looked at his son with curiosity, "shouldn't you be at the academy?" spoke Minato "I'm a Chuunin" said Naruto with a monotone voice. Minato looked shocked. "Here sign this" said Naruto as he handed Minato a piece of paper with the details of the division he wanted to create. Before Minato could reject the outrageous idea he looked at Naruto and could see that one eye was closed and the other... Minato signed the papers and put them to the side so he could address it with the council later. Naruto had just used kotoamatsukami and it drained him fast, he would have to work with it some more. He had made Minato think he signed the paper of his own free will, he also made him forget that he saw Naruto there, and made him think the division was his idea, not Naruto's. Naruto was ordered back to the Hokage's office later to go out and do his job, now that he managed to make it clear to the council that this was happening. Naruto went home to pack some stuff, he didn't notice Naruko see him. As Naruto passed the northern gate guards, he started to dash his way through the forest, now faced with his true goal and leader of the new division, the manhunters, he set out to find Madara Uchiha.

 **Phew! lol sorry that took me a little to long, wanted to make a longer chapter with more details.**

 **hope you enjoyed reading, catch you next chapter where lots cool stuff is waiting for your brain!**

 **Review or pm if your got a suggestion!**


End file.
